


[Podfic] Phantom Pains

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Naruto Podfics [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Kakashi doesn't know how to think about Obito, Minato POV, Minato making (inaccurate) presumptions, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Post ch 636, Time Travel, possible trigger warning, presumptions of self-harm (inaccurate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15655254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic ofPhantom Painsby Applepie.Summary:There is something going on with Kakashi, but Minato can’t figure out what. All he has are distressing deductions, each one progressively worse than the last. It’s no wonder Minato can’t help but fear and fear and fear…(To be fair though, it really wasn’t his fault he never considered the possibility of time-travel)





	[Podfic] Phantom Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phantom Pains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185114) by [Applepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepie/pseuds/Applepie). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to stream/mp3]](https://archive.org/download/PhantomPains_201808/Phantom%20Pains.mp3) | 142.7M | 2:45:15  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/PhantomPains_201808/Phantom%20Pains.m4b) | 235.9M | 2:45:15


End file.
